


The Demon Exorcist

by blackclovers



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Exorcism AU, F/F, I dont know how to tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, evie won't take her bs, mal is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/pseuds/blackclovers
Summary: Exorcising demons has never been a problem for Mal. When your mother is an infamous rogue exorcist, your father is a demon, your uncle is Lucifer and your grandfather is literally Satan, it's safe to say killing regular demons is as simple as breathing. On the other hand, being human is much definitely harder. Especially when you're expected to not burn people who get on your nerves.





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a long time. Please don't expect too much.  
> Vocab:  
> True Cross: the Exorcist Order for the world  
> Assiah: the human world  
> Gehenna: the demon world  
> Meister: someone who has the knowledge to be an exorcist  
> Knight: a meister who uses a sword  
> Dragoon: a meister who uses ranged weapons  
> Doctor: a meister who treats wounds caused by demons.  
> Tamer: a meister who summons and controls demons.  
> Aria: a meister who uses verse from holy scriptures.

"This is such a pain. The Order really couldn't send anyone else to do this mission? They just had to summon us on our day off!" A blonde woman complained while firing shots from her rifle at the herd of lowly coal tars flying towards her and her partner. Each bullets turned into a burst of purple flame as it made contact with the dark, tiny, airborne demons, which squealed as they met their demise.

"Aww c'mon Mal this isn't so bad. It could be worse, we could be doing paperwork" Jay told his partner as he sliced through the small demons with his enchanted sword.

The coal tars fell back and gathered around one another. The lowly demons continued colliding in the air until five giant coal tars appeared and growled. The previously small demons had fused into multiple large demons all measuring at least seven feet tall. Jay grinned while Mal rolled her eyes at the demons, whose threat level has now been raised from low to medium.

"Paperwork? That's actually hilarious coming from you since you _never_ help me with  _our_ paperwork after each mission you asshole!" Mal angrily replied before she put her rifle down and took off her gloves. "I'm not wasting my time anymore on these trash demons. Jay! Stand back before I roast these bastards AND your ass."

Anyone who did not know Mal would have brushed it off as her narcissism, but Jay knew exactly what Mal meant with her order. Without wasting another second, Jay ran back until he knew he was at a safe distance from what is about to happen.

"You ugly, bat-looking bastards got the nerve to ruin my day off! And for that you will burn!" Mal shouted as the air around her became drier while large a purple and red flame began to engulf her. The giant coal tars stopped and watched as the blonde exorcist was now glowing with purple horns and flame wings.

Mal raised her right arm, her previously soft fingers have been replaced with claws for nails.

"Assiah has no place for you. You coal tars should have stayed in the parts of Gehenna where you belonged. For your crimes against humanity, I hereby declare that you all be..." A large flame appears at the palm of the blonde's hand before shooting into the direction of the growling beasts and separating into five different flames as if they were missiles.

"...Exterminated"

The coal tars did not have time to react and quickly burned upon contact. One weakly squeals "the young princess" before being incinerated to dust and blown away by the window. 

From afar, Jay watched with both pride and admiration at how his partner and superior had managed to exterminate the demons so easily without breaking a sweat. Although he doubt Mal would even break a sweat with that much fire surrounding her in that form; he's certain they would just evaporate on the spot. He waited a few more minutes before calling Mal to remind her of his presence.

"Hey Mal! Great job as usual! Now could you go back to your human form, so I can go near you without being burnt to a crisp!"

Mal rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly, the flames around her disappeared along with her horns, wings and claws. Unfortunately for Mal, her tail remains present even when she is in her "human" form, but she has learned to live with it. It's never been too much of an inconvenience with the exception of it occasionally getting stepped on by some idiot. Likewise, her other indicator of her _special_ bloodline was her long, pointy ears, which proudly displayed on her head for everyone to marvel at. 

"That was a waste of time. I'm gonna head back to the dorm and sleep some more after I shower. I need a break." Mal tells Jay. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him when she noticed he grinned nervously. 

"Actually-"

The blonde groaned in irritation. "Great. What now?"

"We had gotten another mission while you were dealing with those coal tars in your demon form."

"Where? Please tell me it's somewhere here in Vatican City, so I can get it over with and get some proper rest"

"Aha I wish. But nope go pack your bags, we're going to New York City. Their branch sent an emergency report to the Vatican that lately people have been getting sick all over the city. The meisters of the doctor class have discovered traces of demonic presence in those affected. It is highly likely that it's the doing of the kin of Astaroth, the King of Rot. They think it's one of the demons from the impure clan." Jay explained.

Mal sighed because she was already aware of why the Vatican had assigned her, of all exorcists within the order, to the mission.

"And because my father is Iblis, the King of Fire, and fire is the element that decay is weak against, they want to send me."

"Correct! After all, it is New York City and if they had too many true cross officials in an area at once, it would cause a panic."

"It's because the stupid uniform stands out. Any regular citizen can spot a member of the order from like a block away." Mal states.

"And along with not inciting panic, the demon familar, Ucchusma, chooses to remain only in Japan and even the more competent tamers in New York City cannot possibly summon a fire demon strong enough to defeat what they hypothesize might be the Impure Queen and Prince's return."

"Alright I get it. It's stupid how they do not have anyone competent enough to deal with this in the North American branch. Let's return to headquarters and pack our stuff before the transporters open the portal for us."

"Uh... I just remembered the transporters in New York are not allowing entrance because of clearance protocols. For the city's own safety regulations, we are flying there on plane"

"Oh fuck me"

-

"Evie! We need to back up the lieutenant! Rescuing the people on the Staten Island ferry is our priority! The captain and others will handle the Kraken! That demon did some serious damage to the ferry and it'll sink any moment!" Carlos tells his teammate. 

"Right! How many have we rescued so far?!" Evie asked.

"About 75% of the passengers!" Carlos answered as he prepared more life boats to save the remaining passengers that are still on the ferry. The civilians screamed when the ferry started sinking and the bridge connecting them and the lifeboats collapsed.

"Got it! Can you buy me some time?! I need to summon some sea monks to help us, but I can't concentrate with all these reapers around trying to attack us!" 

"Uh I'll try, but I don't know how much I can do. I basically just got my meister license for Knight you know. It's been a minute!"

"Thanks!" Evie smiled and began chanting the ritual to summon her demon familiars onto the summoning circles. "Great sea monks. I humbly ask for your assistance. Please grant us your aid and I shall provide you with offerings. Appear now!"

When she finished her ritual, some blue, plant-like demons appeared out of the circles and smiled at the young woman.

"Please sea monks! Help build a bridge of coral to allow these civilians onto our boats!"

"Neee!!!" The sweet demons replied and began creating a bridge between the boat and ferry. After about 20 minutes, the passengers were successfully rescued onto the lifeboats and started sailing back to land. The lieutenant was leading the lifeboats to make sure other demons would not attack the civilians on their way there.

Evie and Carlos sighed in relief back on their boat knowing that had no civilian casualties.

Everything appeared to be going smoothly until the Kraken, now angered that the exorcists had destroyed one of its arms, screamed and violently slammed the water to create large waves. One particularly large wave managed to send Evie flying off their boat. The water had ruined the summoning circles and without the circles, the sea monks disappeared.

"Evie!!" Carlos shouted in horror watching his friend fly in the air.

"Don't worry, your friend is safe. Mal's got her." A voice interrupts Carlos. The terrified young man turned around and saw another male riding a sea god summoning. Carlos noticed that the man was much taller and better built than him and wearing the true cross uniform. Jay smiled and waved as a greeting. He pointed to the direction that Evie was sent flying and Carlos saw a beautiful purple and red flame in the air.

 _'I'm flying?'_ Evie thought until she realized someone had caught her. The brunette looked to her right and saw blonde hair and the true cross uniform. Her savior was holding onto her tightly in the air while what appeared to be wings of flame flapped on her back. Evie couldn't help but notice the woman's green eyes, sharp features and surprisingly muscular arms that were holding her. There was a strange and unnatural warmth emitting from the woman, but it wasn't hostile.

"Are you done staring?" 

Evie blushed when she realized she had been caught blatantly staring. She heard the woman groan before she shouted, "Hey Jay! Catch!" 

 _'Excuse me?!'_ Evie thought and within seconds she was once again sent flying, only this time back at the direction that she initially came from.

"Shit! Mal! Can you be more sensitive you dumbass?! What if I hadn't caught her?!" Jay screamed with Evie in his arms. The poor young woman was probably having one of the worst days from her job thus far. She was beginning to feel nauseous from the amount of air travel she'd done in the last few minutes.

"Well you caught her didn't you?! She's fine! Just stay there! I'm gonna go and kill that fucking ugly overgrown squid!" Mal ordered and flew towards the rest of Evie and Carlos' team before finishing the Kraken with just one swing of her flame enchanted sword. Despite being the weaker element, the water demon didn't have a snowball's chance in hell to defeat the blonde exorcist. 

Everyone watched in silence as Mal stayed in the sky and put her sword away.

"You guys had trouble with that squid? I heard the New York branch was struggling, but this is just fucking pathetic. You weaklings better not hold me back these next few days." Mal crossed her arms and glared at the team and not one person had the bravery to talk back to her.

"Who is that jerk?" Evie groaned as she got up on her feet with the help of Carlos and Jay.

"I'm Jay, Upper Rank Second Class. That's Mal. One of True Cross Order's Arc Knights." Jay introduced himself and his friend proudly.

"Arc Knight?!! Her?!" Evie shouted.

"You got a problem with that princess?" Mal replied with her infamous stare. She had gotten rid of her wings and the flames had disappeared. Evie could see the woman's tail waving and her pointy ears twitching.

"Mal here is a genius. She became an exorcist by the time she was 11. She was promoted to Upper Rank First Class by the time she was 16 and promoted to Arc Knight at 19." Jay says with his arm around his friend. Carlos and Evie listened to the achievements of the blonde, neither of them could relate since they were both around Mal's current age and barely Middle Rank Second Class."

"I really wish you would stop telling people about me. I don't want strangers to know about my life." Mal said with a frown before turning back to Evie. "By the way, I was serious about what I said Princess. You and your team better not hold me back. I'm not here to make friends, especially not with you weaklings. I saw what you did back there and I was not impressed. You should've had the sea monks build a solid barrier to prevent waves from being a nuisance, that way the summoning circle would not have been destroyed and your familiars would still be here. Rookie tamer mistake. Go home if you're not going to be serious. This isn't a game. You're just a liability if you aren't strong."

Now Evie is generally a calm woman, but she'll be damned if she lets someone she just met talk to her like that. She's probably going to get her ass burned, literally, but she was not going to take this quietly. Although Mal did provide valid points in her criticism of her usage of the sea monks.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us holding you back. Worry about fixing your attitude. There is too much sass coming out from someone so small." Evie smirked.

"The fuck did you just say? Do you want me to send you flying again? And this time I ain't catching your ass. You can swim."

"Did I stutter? I said fix your attitude."

Mal and Evie stared at each other in silence while Jay and Carlos watched nervously from the sidelines.

Both women had the same thought: these next few days are going to be hell because of this bitch.


	2. Illuminati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal recalls her childhood at the Illuminati before she was rescued and adopted by the order.  
> Mild mention of human experimentation and child abuse

_"Where am I?" Mal thought to herself as she walked around a laboratory that felt eerily nostalgic, but not in a welcomed way. The feeling she had walking down the seemingly endless white halls was the equivalent to remembering something you had forced into your subconscious and can't recall why you wanted to forget it in the first place. The more she walked the empty halls, the more she felt fear building up until she had to force her legs to continue moving towards the light. When she finally reached the bright destination at the end of the hall, she noticed rows and rows of tanks filled with people all in a comatose state while suspended in water. There were tubes all over each person and each tank was labeled as if they were specimen. In the center of the room was a large computer with data written in a coding that Mal could not decipher. The room was uncomfortably chilly to the point that Mal could see her own breath as she breathed._

_"Is this a dream?"_

_Mal took a closer look at the tank on her right and  looked closely to observe the silver haired girl inside who looked to be around the age of 8 or 9. She looked around at all the tanks and read each name carefully._

_"Subject: Amelia. AZ102...Az....Azazel. Subject: Charlie. LU037. Lu for Lucifer. Subject: Ryan. AM096. Am...Amaimon." Mal continued looking at the other tanks, all of them were labeled as a subject and whichever experiment group they were part of._

_"I have been here before. I know this lab" muttered Mal. The blonde felt her throat growing dry from the scene in front of her while fear built up. Her adrenaline way on overdrive and all her senses were working._

_"This has to be a dream. But why does it feel so real?"_

_From the corner of the room, she heard a soft sobbing, which caught her attention. She turned around once her sharp ears found the source of the sound. There, on the floor, was a sobbing, blonde child dressed in all white and hugging her knees as if her life depended on it. Mal grabbed onto her enchanted gun that was safely locked at her left side as she began to walk closer to the child, unsure if they were friend or foe._

_"Who are you?" Mal cautiously asked with her feet planted firmly on the ground._

_The child looked up at Mal with empty green eyes, wings of flame and a tail swinging._

_Without any warning, the child charged at Mal with an angry growl. Her claws and wings heading straight for the young exorcist filled with bloodlust. Mal quickly drew her gun and fired at the ferocious, demonic-looking child._

_"You've grown my child" a deep voice whispers from behind._

_Suddenly the whole room turned dark._

Mal woke up from the nightmare with a sharp gasp and sweat dripping from her forehead. Attempting to catch her breath, she grabbed onto her shaking shoulders tightly as her tail anxiously waved. She took deep breaths and turned up the air conditioner to cool down the room. Being the daughter of the king of fire has always made her surroundings warm, but the nightmare made the room feel like fire and it was unbearable. After a few more deep breaths, she felt her heart finally relaxed and returned to a steady beat and the green glow in her eyes subsided. Mal turned to check the clock on her bedside.

5:03am

Mal still had about 3 more hours before she and Jay needed to set out and investigate, but she decided that she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly after the nightmare so she might as well go for a jog to clear her mind. The half-demon changed into some fresh clothes and headed out the door, leaving the air condition on full blast to keep the room at a cool temperature. No one else in the New York branch appeared to be awake since the halls were quiet like the dream she had moments before. She figured Jay was probably still fast asleep in the room that was provided by the branch and settled for jogging alone.

Once she was outside of the building, she realized the building looked like an upper scale apartment building in Manhattan that would probably be very overpriced if it were used for commercial business. She didn't noticed this last night because she had been too tired from the jet-lag and the fight against the kraken to notice anything and had gone straight to the room that was provided for her. The building also had its own field for exercising; anything exorcism related was put in the underground floors, which were not accessible to the common civilians. When Mal arrived at the field, she saw that she was not alone and frowned. She had hoped to be alone for the remaining hours before the start of her mission, but that clearly was not the case.

A brunette in a tracksuit was running laps with a greenman cheering for her at the side. The brunette smiled at her demon familiar, which handed her a bottle of water and towel.

"Thank you Nee" the woman tells the friendly demon.

There on the field was Evie and Mal could do nothing, but sigh.

_Great. The last person I wanted to see this early in the morning after that fucking dream._

Mal decided that it was simply too early to start a fight and proceeded to jog. Evie noticed her company shortly after and glared, but still settled for a "Good Morning" just to be polite. Even though she thinks Mal is a coldhearted and selfish bitch, it was common courtesy to address your superiors. And as much as she despises Mal's attitude, she acknowledges Mal's skills and would like to learn a thing or two from the blonde.

"Morning" Mal dully replied and the two jogged in silence. Since Mal had responded, albeit without enthusiasm, Evie took it as a sign to start a conversation.

"You're up early" Evie stated.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Ah I see. Well I'm always up this early to get a start on training"

"Mhmm"

Evie felt the awkward tension and decided to just let the conversation die. After all, her company had the people skills of a toaster.

The two returned to jogging in complete silence. They remained like that for about 45 minutes until they both stopped their exercising. Evie and Mal would never admit it, but they had started a competition about 10 minutes into the jog before it became a full on race to see who could do more laps and last longer. Mal clearly had an unfair advantage because of her demonic bloodline, but she had to say she was almost impressed that Evie had been able to keep up with her. Although Evie was practically dying from exhaustion and drenched in sweat while Mal was just beginning to feel the laps. The blonde could have continued for much longer, but decided to spare Evie because she knows the rookie would rather die than give up. And she didn't want Evie vomiting.

"I'm heading back to my room to shower" Mal tells the brunette, who was laying on the grassy part of the field panting for air.

"That woman has some serious stamina, it's not fair" Evie groaned as Nee fanned her to help her cool down. She got up and thanked her summoning, which returned to its home shortly after. Evie walked back into building to shower and got ready for the day. 

-

"Mornin' Mal!" Jay greeted his friend as she sat next to him in the cafeteria with her breakfast. The half-demon settled for just strawberries and cereal for breakfast, whereas Jay was consuming a whole buffet.

"You're going to choke if you keep eating like that, dumbass" Mal scolded.

"I skipped dinner last night because I was tired. I need to make up for a meal I lost" Jay replied with food in his mouth. 

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you. What's today's itinerary?" Mal says and sips her coffee.

"We're gonna go to Brooklyn and check with a hospital where large cases of the disease outbreak is occurring. The doctors there think it's a demon of the impure clan releasing toxins into the air. The area with the most cases have required civilians to wear masks" a voice interrupts the duo. Mal turned her head and saw Evie and Carlos walking up to them. 

"Hold up, did you just say 'we'?" Mal asks Evie. The arc knight looked visibly annoyed at the thought of being in the company of such weak exorcists. It just sounded like she's going to have to do extra work. She would much rather just go by herself or with Jay. Evie was no mind reader, but she had a pretty good idea what Mal was thinking.

"Yes, we'll be tagging along with you two and investigating with you guys. Got a problem with that, sweetie?" Evie says with a fake smile and equally fake voice.

"Not at all. I'd love to see you get your ass sent flying again, princess" Mal smirks. She was not about to let Evie get the best of her. She too can play this game and win.

"You know your obsession with my ass is starting to sound like thirst. If you're that interested in me, you can just ask me out on a date you know? I can fit you somewhere in my schedule"

"Listen here, you weak, poor excuse of an exorcist! This job isn't game, I'm simply telling you now because if you die under my leadership, that is a lot of paperwork for me" Mal slammed the table and stood up to face Evie, although the latter was taller.

"Thank you so much for your concern, but you ought to worry about yourself instead. With your head so far up your own ass, I'm worried that you might not see an enemy attack. You arrogant prick. You think just because you're an arc knight and from the Vatican, you can look down on the rest of us! Don't underestimate me. Not everyone has it easy like you!" Evie tells Mal and jabs her finger on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"You don't know a thing about me, Princess! And don't fucking touch me!" Mal screams, but Evie swore she saw a hint of sadness from Mal's green eyes.

"Ladies! Ladies, let's calm down!" Carlos nervously laughed and got between the two of them. Mal terrified the young man, but he didn't want to see his friend get her ass beat by the arc knight. Mal scoffed at Carlos' obvious shaking from his fear of Mal. Jay on the other hand was watching the interaction as if it were an entertaining television show.

Mal stared down at the pair of friends before walking away. "I'm gonna go get my things ready. Jay text me when we're ready to depart" she orders and sends Evie one last glare before making her exit, leaving the three exorcists alone with one another.

"She's such a bitch. I'm sorry Jay, but your friend is a bitch." Evie tells Jay and takes a seat across from him.

Jay gives Evie and sad smile and slowly shakes his head.

"I know she has a rude mouth, but I assure you she's not a bad person. She just doesn't know how to communicate with other people and whenever she's out of her comfort zone, she goes on the defensive mode. And for Mal, offense is the best defense. I apologize if she says rude things, but she doesn't mean to be hurtful."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about your friend like this, but I just hate that she acts so arrogant because things are easy for her. She probably never had to struggle with a chant or summoning. Exorcism must come easy for her. Some of us have to struggle."

"Yes, Mal is a genius, but things weren't always easy for her. Mal was actually kept captive in the illuminati until she was around 9 when the Order came and took her away. When they first found her, she was basically acting like a feral animal. She didn't know languages, could only growl, attacked people and was filled with cuts and bruises. She had been the subject for human experimentation. She was born to basically be a host for the king of fire. Everyone around her were also tested on a daily basis and most of them did not survive. To make matters worse, Mal's mother, a defected exorcist turned illuminati member, would trap her in a room filled with demons and force Mal to control them. It's why Mal became such a strong tamer, if she couldn't control them, she would've been food. It's not an excuse for the way she acts, but I hope you understand why she acts this way."

Evie and Carlos were surprised to hear this about Mal's childhood and both of them felt ashamed for how they've acted around the girl. Evie has been nothing but aggressive while Carlos treated Mal like a dangerous demon that should be feared. Evie felt especially guilty for judging Mal earlier without knowing a thing about her. The brunette couldn't even begin to wonder how awful that childhood must have been for Mal. All she could think about is a poor, defenseless little girl crying from fear because of all the deaths and inhumane atrocities around her. How could Mal's mother subject her own daughter to such cruelty when a mother is supposed to protect her child?

"Even after they saved her, it was a long process. You can't get rid of all those years of cruelty overnight. Mal had to learn how to speak because all she knew was growling. And many higher ups in the order believed she would be better off dead. They all questioned why we should keep a child of a powerful demon and traitor. But the Paladin, Rin, took her under his wing. He argued that if they could accept Satan's bastard child as the Paladin, why not give this child a chance? The order bitterly agreed and allowed the Paladin to raise her, which makes sense since he's technically her uncle and the only other person who could empathize with her."

The two listened intently as Jay continued and they both felt they owed Mal an apology.

"I met Mal when she was 9 and I was 11. I noticed she was very closed off and barely spoke to anyone. But when it came to class, she was always at the top for every exorcism lesson. I learned afterwards that Mal had exorcism school, regular school, behavior classes and had extra classes to teach her English, Latin, and Japanese. She also needed to learn how to control her demon blood. Everyone, teachers and students were terrified of her because of her ears and tail. I was probably her first and only friend. To this day there are people in the order who still resent her because of her demon blood. She had to and still has to fight to prove to everyone that her existence wasn't a mistake."

"I...I had no idea" Evie said lowly, her eyes watering from hearing all Mal has endured to get to where she is now.

-

Mal had finished changing into her uniform and stocking all her weapons. She was laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Her room was nice and cool because the AC had been left on since she woke up from the nightmare. 

She finally realize nightmare was the illuminati headquarters that she was born and raised in. All the tanks and people inside were the other experiments for clones and what attacked her was her younger self.

Mal turned to her side and looked at the tiny scar by her wrist where she used to have serums enter her bloodstream to boost synchronization with demons. Using her free hand, the rubbed the scar and closed her eyes tightly. She saw all the hatred and/or fear people gave her constantly. Her tail was swaying at the edge of the bed. The mirror in the room showed Mal her reflection and highlighted all the parts of her that made it clear she wasn't human.

The child of an evil traitor and an evil demon.

_Why was I even kept alive?_

"I'm nothing more than a monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I apologize for any errors.  
> I'd be happy to converse with you all on twitter @/dovesholt.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first chapter. Thanks for reading.


End file.
